Intrigue
by TellMeDoYouWanna
Summary: Zero finds Yuuki in a...compromising situation in the Chairman's bathroom, involving an unlocked door, and a name he hadn't otherwise thought he'd hear her screaming while... *ahem ...busy ;D...slight angst, rated M for swearing and smuttiness. ZeroxYuuki
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Omg this is like my first ZeroXYuuki fanfic ever!!! :O .... i cant help it i just love this couple to death.....though its just impossible to deny Kaname's sexiness ;D ... which um probably expains what Yuuki's doing throughout this story....XP

Zero's a bit of a perv in this one.....okay scratch that....a HUGEASS perv in this one ;D .... but ahhhhh i love Perv-Zero....XD...he's just so much fun to write about!!!! ^_^

I dont rily know if you can call these two OOC in this one....but it's what probably goes on behind the scenes? so idk ....

Um...bit of a warning....this story is extremely smutty...not lemony, just extremely smutty........i dont really relate well to explicit lemons....tasteful love scenes=my kinda thing lol ....but its probably the closest they're gonna get....for now XD ...

This is like my first ZeroXYuuki fanfic ever and i really, really love this couple so **please** .... review if you like it =)

**Disclaimer: **No own VK. If that happened, Kaname would...um....just be Yuuki's extremely sexyfine brother XP ... and a bit of a player too XD ... and Zero and Yuuki would be together....omg STOP! I DO NOT OWN THE MANGA/ANIME/WHATEVER!! IT ALL BELONGS TO MATSURI-SAN!!! ^_^

Hope you like it ;D And dont forget to review!!! ^_^

* * *

He knew he shouldn't be doing this. Shouldn't, _shouldn't, _SHOULDN'T. It was, by nature, so damn _wrong…_so…so perverted almost—_almost?_—a breach of trust so high it made the sweat that had broken along his flesh turn cold with dread. Every gasp, every soft moan escaping his lips, every restless spasm of involuntary motion seemed so wrong…so very, very wrong.

He shouldn't be doing this. He really, really shouldn't be doing this.

But as he stood there, hand resting against the wall by the partially-open door, the other itching to release the tightening pressure around his pants—he'd never felt anything more…more _right._ It was just so…so _perfect._ So damn perfect.

And she'd never know…would she?

He didn't even know how and when he'd reached there—standing, frozen, by the bathroom door, chest suddenly deprived of air at the sight his eye—inescapably—caught then. _Stupid girl!_ he remembered dragging the thought out, forming the words consciously in his mind in a pitiful attempt at concealing it with the air of a concerned older brother—and knowing that it was not was what he intended either. _Stupid girl! Always forgetting to shut the damn door properly! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

And the more his head fought to put life into the hand reaching for the knob and fasten the door shut—even feeling the texture of the terrycloth folds of the towel resting against his hand, the towel they'd hang outside the door because of the broken lock the Chairman always forgot to get fixed—the more his groin throbbed, the more the heat pooled in his belly, the more his breath began to abandon him…rooting him onto the spot, rendering him motionless, eyes fixed onto her. _Stupid…girl…_helplessly, he held his breath, trying to stem the wild jolting in his chest as he watched—quite helplessly too—unable to look away. _Stupid…girl…_

_I'm fucked. I am so fucked. I am so fucking fucked._

She was…beautiful. So…so beautiful. Jet-black hair with that alluring gleam of crimson plastered now to the porcelain of her forehead with sweat. Head thrown back, lips parted in silent contentment, swathes of color colouring the fine pale skin of her cheeks—broken now into a feverish sweat. Pale. He noticed now how pale she was…a paleness free of the pallid languor of one ailing, but gleaming like that of an angel's—suffused now with the fresh gleam of blood, a soft stream of gasps escaping those full, small lips.

It was her face he'd noticed first—steeling his eyes resolutely away from the exposed skin below the creamy expanse of her throat—that same throat his fangs had latched onto and sucked the blood out of so many, many times…a shudder of guilt. He tried to move, tried to force some life into his limbs, and failed. No amount of guilt, no amount of awkwardness could have him move away from the spot his feet had, quite conveniently, chosen to glue onto.

It had only been when her hand moved upwards—a pale flash of smooth white skin, causing a wet slap of water against the slick chrome tile of the bathtub—that his eyes moved from her face to her exposed breasts.

A low moan rose in his throat, hand curling slightly against the wall, thighs bending involuntarily to ease the pressure building up in a throbbing ache in his groin. How many times had he pictured her like this in his mind? How many times had he so violently hungered for it? How many times—while drinking her blood, while feeling her body pressed so intimately against his—had he felt that familiar surge of blinding arousal flare through his veins as a pleasurable miasma, threatening to have him lose himself altogether?

_Stupid…girl…should have…locked the…damn…door…_

She was…she was _perfect. _There was no other word to describe it. He'd long thought her to have a slim, girlish figure—her only large attributes being her eyes, and—he had never told her this outwardly—her heart…a heart he longed for so selfishly…so madly, jealously for himself, even though he knew that he should not have longed for such a thing. But now, watching her like this…was he ever going to be able to look her in the eye again?

She was just…just _so damn perfect._ As awkward as her position was—a limb hooked onto either side of the bathtub, head resting against the back, the water sloshing dangerously low, exposing completely her upper torso—he had never seen anything more beautiful. An image drawn up from the darkest recesses of his fevered, desire-riddled mind—something he had thought only his dreams of the obsessive yearning she so easily drew from his heart, could ever bring to life.

Throat suddenly as dry as a desert, he leaned forward, feeling his mouth fall open with pleasured astonishment.

Her tiny palm was kneading into her breast, fingers closing over a soft pink nipple, teasing it—head thrown back, eyes closed in pleasure, hair falling over her shoulder as she thrashed about, sloshing the water slightly, body bucking slightly against the motions of her other hand, resting between her parted thighs. Trying and failing to swallow, his eyes travelled downwards, following the direction of her other hand—a hand he, disappointingly, could not see, hidden as it was by the water…though by the way her thighs clenched over the sides of the bathtub, he could guess its motions.

And by the way her head had begun to thrash against the bathtub…he knew, he could understand somehow what she felt. Lost in the throes of ecstasy. Knowing what it was like to not give a damn. To lose yourself so swiftly, so inexorably to a desire burnt away by the daylight.

He had never thought that she, that _Yuuki_…his sweet, innocent Yuuki, with her wide, innocent eyes and sweet, shrill voice scolding him for skipping his classes, was…was now a woman. Her body could no longer be called girlish—her figure now curved and rounded in places he had claimed, touched, _tasted_ only in his dreams…a broadening somewhat to her hips and shoulders, a frame no longer slim and girlish but full, rounded with the softness of a woman, her breasts neither too big nor small—just _perfect_.

He had begun to gasp softly—knowing that she would not hear him, lost in the blinding haze of pleasure so overcoming every sense then—hands falling almost unconsciously to the tightening arousal over his pants, unhooking his belt with a feverish speed to allow himself some kind of release. It did nothing to help. While loosening the pressure somehow over his steadily-awakening manhood, it did little to relieve the excruciating throb of denied arousal that, leaving him unable to take his eyes off her, soon sent all the blood left in his body to pool in a heated rush to his groin, making him gasp, feeling as though his head was going to split with the torturous ecstasy watching her caused him.

Her movements were now faster, palm rubbing harder—almost roughly, grazing her breasts, pale body beginning to buck and thrust against her hand, making the water slosh over the edges—its slosh against the tiles now quietening. The only sounds that filled the air now was the slick slap of flesh against flesh, and the soft stream of moans and gasps of wanton, pleasured abandon escaping her parted lips.

The water had drained away almost completely now. His eyes widened, jaw dropping of its own accord, hand moving unconsciously to his hardened manhood—jerking it out of his underwear, fist beginning to pump himself with hard, fast, lightning-like strokes—teeth and fangs alike gritting into his lips and drawing blood as he sought to bite back the moans he was sure would escape him were he not to have controlled himself.

The water had sloshed away…leaving her completely exposed.

The cool bite of air against her skin seemed to arouse her even more, making her hands knead and grind even harder against her breasts, the single solitary finger pushed into her womanhood now turning into two…then three fingers…pumping, gliding, stroking herself, an involuntary _"Unnhh!"_ of pleasure tearing past her lips.

It almost undid him—that moan…making his fist pump his tumescent, blood-hardened arousal even harder, biting into his fist and feeling as though he could scream with fevered longing at the sight of her pleasuring herself. _Oh god, Yuuki…Yuuki…_he wanted her. He wanted her so badly. Wanted her. Needed her. Needed her with him, by him, _inside _him…_needed_ to hear her calls out his name, _needed_ her to want him as much as he wanted her…

In just a moment, he could so easily forget that she did not love him…at least, not the way he loved her. In just a moment, he could so easily forget that she saw him as no more than an older brother…a friend, a protector—never a lover. In just a moment…he could so easily forget that no matter how, what, when, why, where the situation may change…that he could never truly win Kurosu Yuuki's love.

In just a moment, he could so easily forget her infatuation with that…that _pureblood_—that vile, manipulative bastard he hated with a fire so deep, so wild, so uncontrollable that it astonished him somehow that he had not raised his Bloody Rose yet and fired a shot into the bloodsucker's perfect face. The pureblood king. The prince of shadows.

The one that Yuuki…_his_ Yuuki—his sweet, beautiful Yuuki whom he loved from the darkest depths of his soul…the one that Yuuki loved.

_Kuran Kaname._

A hazing rush of fevered arousal. Jealousy was a provocation he found too sweet to resist, making him grip himself even harder, pumping his weeping erection until he could almost scream from the agonized ecstasy of it all. _Kuran _hadn't ever seen his precious girl like this, had he? _Kuran_ hadn't ever had the chance to see Yuuki as something different from the fragile, precious rose he'd so tried to protect always, had he? _Kuran_ hadn't ever seen Yuuki's unclothed body…had he? Had he?

A surge of wild, sweet triumph fired through his veins—making him gasp softly as Yuuki's whispers, as her gasps of contentment turned now into soft, moans—fingers digging into her full, soft breasts, the glide and stroke of her fingers against her sex now beginning to drip white arousal over her thighs. "Oh…oh, _god_…_ahhh!_"

Zero had begun to gasp softly, still biting into his wrist—holding his own moans in check as best as he could…knowing that Yuuki would probably not hear him, so deliciously, inextricably lost as she was in the motions of her own pleasuring…as well as the slosh of water. _Oh god, Yuuki…I…I want you…I want you so badly…I need you, Yuuki…I _need_ to fuck you…here…here and _now_… _

And yet, despite the blinding haze of arousal beginning to overcome him—his dark, swollen tip dewing with anticipation…yet…and yet, the thought lingered. Somehow, he couldn't drive it out of his mind.

Whose face did she see behind those closed, dark-lashed eyelids? Whose eyes returned her clouded, desire-riddled gaze? Whose touch did her fevered movements so long for? Whose hands did she so wish claimed her then…as she so claimed herself?

_Ahh…ah, oh god…oh god, no…no, please…_he clenched his teeth as all arousal—suddenly, inexorably—began to abandon him, making his twin orbs contract as his manhood—once hardened with pleasure and throbbing at the slightest touch, began to lose all rigidity, turning painfully sensitive…now a touch more agonizing than pleasuring. _Oh…oh, god! Yuuki…YUUKI! _Yuuki! _Please!_…_don't do this to me, Yuuki—please! _Please!

Zero bent, groaning softly, slowing his motions, feeling the familiar arc of white seed spiral into his hand, the muscles of his groin clenching painfully as his body arched involuntary into a pleasureless release. _Oh god…oh god, why? _Why? _Why did it have to end like…like this…_

His pale silver hair was now plastered to his neck and shoulders with sweat, school shirt sticking to his sweat-slicked body like second skin, nearly doubled over with the power of his release…gasping for breath, wincing at the pain. His manhood was agonizingly sensitive now, and it was nothing short of torture pulling back on his underwear and pants, backing away from the slight crack in the bathroom door—biting his lip, feeling a hot, forbidden something suddenly prick into life behind his eyes.

Now, there was no more arousal. Now there was no more pleasure…only guilt. Those familiar surges of dark, inexorable, agonizing guilt at his indulgence in an act so forbidden…so taboo—_lusting after his own adoptive sister_—that so threatened to overwhelm him completely, making him clench teeth onto his fist again—a sudden heaving agony coiling a dark vein in his chest that made him feel horribly close to tears.

_Stop it_—he told himself disgustedly. _Came all over your pants, and now you wanna _cry_ about it? It's not your fault _Kuran's_ the only one Yuuki'll ever…ever…_But the thought was enough to drain the life away from his limbs, making him slide down the floor, crumpling—feeling suddenly like that broken, bleeding boy who had had his life torn to pieces mere years ago…that boy that Yuuki had nursed back to living, given him a reason to live…that boy that had grown to love her, to desire her so deeply…_so foolishly_…

Zero felt his arms slide up, hugging himself, feeling a sudden cold tremor wrack his frame. _Not me…_it was a miserable melody playing again and again in his head like a broken radio. _Not me. Never me. Never me. Never me…_ne, _Yuuki?_It was a statement of the cruellest irony—to not even have _heard_ or _seen_ her rejection, but to know it…to know it so inexplicably. A heartless mockery. For those several moments that he sat there…Zero felt as though something within him was beginning to break.

From where he sat now, he could no longer see her…but he could sense somehow that her movements had reached that point mere moments away from the final release. Even her moans had turned into the shrill, whining, pleasured mewl of one helpless to her own desire.

And even despite the temptation, he denied himself harshly, turning away from the bathroom, beginning to walk—though, quite of his own volition, slowly. He didn't need to listen to Yuuki screaming _Kuran's_ name. He didn't need to feel as he would, were he to actually hear it…the same wild anguish, the same feeling as though his heart was so…so close to shattering, the same cold, melancholic jealousy. He didn't. He couldn't. But why was he walking so slowly then?

Yuuki's release was as beautifully-vocalized as it must have been a sight, ringing in his ears as the sweetest melody he was already storing in that corner of his brain—to be retrieved and viewed later with secretive pleasure…perversely, Zero chased away the thought, clenching his fists, leaning against the wall by the bathroom, gritting his teeth. _Oh…god…Yuuki…_closing his eyes, he began to walk away, not wanting to hurt himself further—

—when Yuuki's moans began to turn into…a name.

Zero paused, terrified anticipation clenching his gut, not even daring to believe it…

"_Ze…Zero!_ Oh…oh, Zero! Zero…Zero…_Zero!_ Zero…oh, god…_ahhh..."_

A final moan. A great gusting sigh, and then the slosh of water as she sank back into it, panting softly beneath her breath from the violent pleasure of her release.

For a moment, all time seemed to stop—him merely standing there, blinking stupidly against the narrow triangle of silver light escaping past the partially-closed bathroom door…his thoughts confused, jarring, emerging from his brain with a fool's slowness…

_That's…my name…I think…_

_Zero. She screamed _my_ name. Zero. My name. My name. My name. My name. My name. Not Kuran's. Not Kuran's. Not Kuran's. Not…_

_Is this…is this a dream?_

_Am I fucking high or something?_

_Wha…what…what the…I…I…Yuu…Yuuki? _Yuuki?

And like a light-bulb clicking to life in his brain…a rippling wave of exhilaration engulfed him, making his feet suddenly weightless on the ground.

_She said _my _name? _My _name? MY NAME??!_"EAT MY _DUST,_ KURAN!"

And for probably the first time in his life after the Hiou pureblood's attack…Kiryuu Zero punched the air, leaping perhaps a foot off his feet—before running down the hallways, whooping like an idiot.

* * *

**A/N: **(*whew!!!) omg im done!!! Poor Zero, having to angst all about it...i just decided to give him a happy ending ;D

Honestly, I've made Yuuki sooo oblivious, haven't I? All this time she just wasn't aware of it!! Like AT ALL!! Does that even happen??? =S

I'm glad if you could read this entire thing....review if you liked it, kay? ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Oookaaay....so there HAD to be a sequel, right? ;D Well it maaayyy be a lil long and boring towards the beginning and middle (*it's mostly a confessio-**is violently shot before she reveals too much XD) but it DOES get better if you read more, i promise!!!! ^_^ (*ahh yes limey almost-lemony goodne-**is violently VIOLENTLY shot again XD XD)

Ohhhh and Yuuki and Zero might both be a lil out of character ^^;......but I'm really, REALLY sick of Yuuki being all awkward and shy and Zero being all tsundere and uhh... *emotionless XD and apathetic, SO! =D Basically it's a bit....uhhh...sadist Dominatrix Yuuki, masochist bitchboy Zero, just the way I like it ;D....

ohh and btw im sorry bout the lil dashes in the middle...ffnet tends to cramp all your stuff in together and i like everything spaced out =)

welll.....ENJOY!! ^_^

-

-

* * *

-

-

-  
If it was one thing Kiryuu Zero hadn't ever, _ever_ noticed about himself…it was that girls found him…_sexy_.

-

Oh, he'd heard the whispers. He'd heard the low, suppressed murmurs, the long, constant gazing—caught at once between trepidation, admiration, longing—the intermittent brushes against his hands, shoulders (sometimes even his chest, hips…once even his butt…) by the bolder ones…Zero didn't even want to count the number of times (and by the masses by which) he'd been offered chocolate on Valentine's Day, or by the constant stream of (shocking pink, bathed in Eau-de-Bubblegum) love letters he'd find stuffed into his locker. One or two had even been so bold so as to address him directly—"_Ne, _Zero-_cchi…_mind picking up my pencil for me?"

-

And all throughout…he'd just shut his eyes and think of England. Or, perhaps more specifically, Yuuki. The only one who'd ever remained (maddeningly, annoyingly, heartbreakingly) impervious to his…well, '_sexiness'._

-  
But that was what made Yuuki…well, _Yuuki. _And it was probably the reason why he was so (madly, deeply, desperately) in love with her in the first place.

-

But if it was one thing he'd never, _ever_ noticed about himself…it was that…well, girls found him _sexy._ Forbidding? Yes. Grumpy? Of course. Irritable? Every damn day. Sexy? Never.

-

His chest was still pounding, full of the aching strains of dizzy, breathless euphoria that had burst into life mere moments ago—pacing feverishly across his room, one moment gripping his long silver hair, one moment flopping down upon the sheets, one moment furiously scrutinizing his face in the little mirror that hung over the basin…emotions pulsating through him with the same high-charged ferocity as they had the moment he'd leapt into the air—"EAT MY _DUST_, KURAN!"—and hurtled down the hallways, whooping and howling like a madman. A very, _very_ happy madman.

-

It all seemed so…surreal. Dreamlike, bizarre, unreal—any one of the thousand words that crept unbidden into his mind then, really. His breath was escaping him in short, shallow bursts—unable to believe what he'd just heard, unable to believe that he had just watched Yuuki…_Yuuki…_like…like _that…_unable to believe it, _unwilling_ to believe it almost lest it be one of those cruel, beautiful dreams he'd always had of him…and her…naked bodies entangled among sticky sheets in a blurred, sweat-slicked mass of limbs and arousal…

_- _

_Ze…Zero! Oh…oh, Zero! Zero…Zero…Zero! Zero…oh, god…ahhh..._

-

He'd heard it. Goddamn it, he'd HEARD it from her! Such a beautiful, _beautiful _sound—falling from her lips…feeling a wide, idiotic grin tug across the corners of his lips, Zero flopped down onto his bed again—feeling for perhaps the first time in his life, a sweet euphoric _glee_ that not even drinking Yuuki's blood could give him.

-

He blinked—no matter how hurtful a matter it was to think of it…his spirits continued to soar—acknowledging for the first time perhaps why drinking Yuuki's blood would always, _always_ leave him with that swirl of mixed emotions—of love and pain and arousal…and a strange unfulfilment. He realized now the true reason why. Yuuki's pleasure was _his _pleasure, and to know that what was a source of arousal and contentment for him was something that caused _her_ pain…he couldn't bear it.

-

No wonder he always held back from trying to drink her blood. No wonder it always, _always_ made him feel like a monster…a beast in human form. No wonder he'd lain awake the entire night—heart threatening to burst from his chest with that storm of tormented grief, of aching, boundless anguish at the love, the devotion he had tasted in her blood that night she'd willingly given herself to him…the love he had thought she felt for _Kuran_—not _him,_ never _him…__  
_

-

But even then…even then, he hadn't sensed anything but desire then…had he? Perhaps Yuuki _desired _him…(and how _that_ was possible, he had no idea either…there was absolutely _nothing_ even remotely…_sexy…_about him…no, seriously, there wasn't! It was impossible! It…it really was!) but love? Did she…did she _love_ him, as he loved her?

-

Feeling the insecurity rise like a sharp blade tearing slowly, meticulously through his chest, Zero rose from the bed—brows now furrowed over worried amethyst eyes, reaching for the door with every mind to seek Yuuki out and ask her exactly what she'd meant when she—

-

—before it hit him like a ton of bricks. The furious blush rose in a sweeping, torrential wave of _red_ over his body—embarrassment warring with guilty delight over what…he'd…just…seen…back…in…the…bathroom…making him pause, hovering uncertainly over the doorknob. No matter how long ago it was (less than half an hour back, really) it did NOT change the fact that Zero Kiryuu had just been playing voyeur through an unlocked door in the bathroom, over Yuuki Cross touching…certain parts of herself, grossly invading her privacy and coming all over his pants in the process, and angsting all about it later—_for a reason that WASN'T even…_a gentle knock at the door—"Zero?"

-

A thousand bolts of electricity couldn't have shocked him better than that jolt that struck him with the force of…well, a thousand bolts of electricity then—making Zero leap a near foot into the air with fright. "Y-Y-Y-Yuu…ki?" Cursing furiously at the _very_ unmanly high-pitched shrill his voice had suddenly taken, Zero backed away a few steps from the door—feeling very much like a little boy caught in the act of stealing. Gods, she'd be _mortified_ if she ever found out…"Wh-what is it?" _There! _He'd managed to sound just a LITTLE like his usual annoyed self! Praise the gods!

-

Yuuki's voice was a little hurt when next he heard it—making him want to charge to the door, throw it open and pull her into his arms one moment…and want to leap out of the window and run as far away as he could the next (he'd learned the hard way before what it was like to get all vulnerable and lovey-dovey around Yuuki…all that emotion she could so bring out in him only signaled the beginnings of a bloodlusting fit later, and he hated himself for it)… "I just wanna _talk_ Zero…you don't have to bite off my head all the time, you know…"

-

Goddamnit, that girl! Always, _always_ knowing his weak spots! Of which she was the biggest darn…cursing furiously under his breath, Zero reached forward, twisting the doorknob in a single, fierce motion and turning away before he could see her. "Come on in," he bit out, trying laboriously to bring out the same sardonic tone to his voice—feeling the familiar coiling strains of resentment towards himself at being such a complete _jerk_ towards her…feeling the guilt now devoid of all pleasure—now merely guilt. "Make yourself at home."

-

She padded in lightly, bare feet making no sound on the ground—he watched out of the corner of his eye as she stooped to pick up a fallen t-shirt on the ground and place it over his chair, then pushing back his chair, walking over to his bed and smoothening the sheets. Yuuki was strangely silent, saying nothing as she quickly and quietly tidied up whatever possessions he'd managed to strew around his spartan room.

-

He felt his heart coil with a warm, loving tenderness at the sight…while at the same time, his groin twitched with anticipation. She looked…so…damn…_beautiful_—with that damn near-skimpy looking pink tank top of hers clinging to her slender frame, and those small grey shorts showing off legs that he couldn't stop his own eyes from straying towards…her hair was still damp, clinging to the sides of her neck and shoulders with moisture—darkened now to jet-black, her skin seemed to…glimmer, in the darkness of his room, with a near-translucent glow…her eyes were wide, dark, every individual lash defined and gleaming against soft, pale cheeks…not trusting himself with his thoughts now, Zero let out a sharp, irritated breath—"Well? What're you here for?"

-

Yuuki did not turn from where she stood, head bowed over his bedsheets. _Yuuki…bedsheets…_cursing his lack of self-restraint, Zero folded his arms across his chest, putting on his finest scowl, as she continued to potter around his room, speaking without turning.

-

"You were watching me, weren't you, Zero?"

-

And it was suddenly as though a thousand bolts of electricity chose this exact moment to strike the poor silver-haired prefect with all the ferocity of a thousand years worth of being pent up. "W-w-watching?" he tried to growl, heart hammering in his chest, dread and terror mingling and beginning to _seethe_ within him…crawling up and down his sweat-slicked skin like unseen insects. Guilt burned, a depraved bile in his throat, making swallowing suddenly a laborious matter. "What…what're you t-talking about?"

-

Yuuki's eyes flashed with a deep mortified indignation for a fraction of a moment—making his heart clench with fear—before steadily regaining a composure he had never before seen. "You don't even have to try lying your way out of this one…_Kiryuu-kun,"_ her voice was a deadly mix of sweetness and circumspection. "You're pretty loud yourself when you…get down to business, I think."

-

His heart clenched at _Kiryuu-kun. _That was a form of distant, politely formal addressal meant for the lips of Kuran, the Night Class bastards, the Chairman…but not _Yuuki…_ever since they'd first met, she'd never,_ ever_ called him that…_Zero-kun_, perhaps..but never _Kiryuu-kun…_

-

For a moment, he even considered brazenly agreeing with her—meeting her gaze with one as challenging, using it as potential blackmail material…when you thought of it really, it actually was _him _who was in the position of power…_no._ He couldn't do it. He _wouldn't_ do it. Mind-games were the amusement of purebloods and Yuuki, who was all that was pure and beautiful in his eyes, would not be equated to the same position.

-

And besides…it would make her hate him. Fear him. Push him away. Refuse him her blood. Seek comfort in _Kuran's_ arms…leaving him…_leaving him…Yuuki would leave him…_

-

And so Zero Kiryuu lowered his eyes, proud head bending in a silent gesture of remorse. "I'm sorry," he whispered, already feeling the first strains of wretchedness beginning to creep in.

-

Yuuki, who had spent the last ten minutes composing herself for confronting him (about something that may just _not_ have happened…) blanched slightly. She had come there with only the sneaking suspicion in her mind that Zero _had_ been peeking at her…but a full apology? A _confession? _So that meant…that meant…

_-_

_Zero HAD peeked at her? Peeked at her while she was…doing _it?!!

-

And even worse…

-

_Zero had heard her? HEARD her? HEARD HER SCREAMING _HIS_ NAME WHILE…DOING _IT?!!

-

It was by a supreme effort that the dark-haired prefect was able to keep her composure—_must…be…strong. Must. Be. Strong! Like Kaname-sen…er…well…MUST! BE! STRONG!—_instead fixing the silver-haired prefect with an indifferent, dispassionate curiosity…the way Kaname-sen…er…well, might gaze upon a lowly Level-C. "Did you watch everything?"

-

Zero's eyes, when they rose to her, took her aback. Pain and unbridled misery swam in those silvery lavender orbs, the strange tenseness in his jaw, the strange slackness to his shoulders, the clenched way his fists sat by his sides…it all spoke of one racked with in inexplicable torment. "Why are you asking me all these questions?" Zero's voice was a choked rasp. "I _said_ I'm sorry already, I-"

-

Yuuki's gentle heart felt itself clench at the suffering in his voice, but she kept her composure. There was no way in _hell_ she was letting Zero slip through from the…_punishment_ she had store for him. And there was no way in _hell_ Zero would comply were she to yield to temptation and merely gather him into her arms like she so desperately wanted to… "You're a horrible liar, _Kiryuu-kun…_" her voice had taken a silky tone that she immediately prided herself for…feeling her prickling self-righteous indignation (accompanied by a latent sadistic delight she had never known herself to possess) combine to make her nearly…enjoy herself. As much as she hated causing others pain…to watch Zero's anguish was an irresistable temptation. "You've not got a sorry bone in your body."

-

His eyes narrowed with pain, teeth clenching so hard she feared for a second that he would break his jaw. "Why are you doing this to me, Yuuki?" Zero whispered. His voice was cracking with agony now.

-

She raised an eyebrow. "Why're you acting like I'm so terribly offended, Kiryuu-kun? You don't see me leaping down your throat for peeking at me, do you now?"

-

His knuckles were now clenched white. "That's not the point!" Zero half-shouted. "I…I had no right to look at you that way, Yuuki and I…and I…" his breath shuddered strangely towards the end, as though he were holding back tears. "I feel as though I've ruined everything…_everything_ between us, I…" Horror suddenly gripping him, Zero bit his lip to stop the next words that would inevitably have fallen past his lips had not Yuuki's widened eyes stopped him…_I feel as though I've ruined every chance I ever had for making you love me…as small a chance that was…_

-

Fighting back the instantaneous melt-down-into-mushy-fuzzy-goo sensation his words immediately caused within her, Yuuki smiled slightly—a small, ironic smile. "You speak as though you've committed some grave, terrible sin, _Kiryuu-kun…"_ she remarked, sitting herself down into a comfortable spot on his bed. His sheets were warm, she noticed, and smelt faintly of cinammon and crushed pine leaves…a smell she'd begun to associate with Zero ever since she'd first met him. "If that is so, then aren't I as much of a sinner as you? I _did_ call out your name…remember?"

-

A rush of guilty pleasure lightened the darkened agony of Zero's heart as he remembered…though it did nothing to alleviate the storm of anguish that had exploded within him at _Kiryuu-kun_…wondering if, even without having drawn a drop of her sweet, rich, dark blood, he had finally achieved one of his deepest fears…_Yuuki, hating him—Yuuki, pushing him away—Yuuki, leaving him…leaving him…_"But I…but you…you don't…see me…like…like…"

-

She let out a little laugh at that. "Don't see you like what, Zero? Oh, there are a thousand ways that I see you…"

-

A deeper, sweeter surge of pleasure filled him, filling him with enough reassurance to actually finish the sentence now. "Is that…" He cursed inwardly at the stuttering in his voice. Just like Yuuki…breaking past those cold, sardonic walls he'd built around himself and reveal the timid little boy beneath…"You…you think of me like…like _that?"_-

Yuuki fought back another, even stronger desire, to return to her normal, expressive self and run to his arms that moment. "I think my screaming out your name is enough answer for that question…_Kiryuu-kun_-" she delighted in the hurt that filled his eyes momentarily. "In all these years…you still think I'm weak, innocent little Yuuki Cross who blushes and stammers at every second sentence? Oh no, Kiryuu-kun. The Yuuki you see before you…" her eyes noticed the slight bulge in his pants. "She hungers for _you_. She aches and burns and longs and desires your touch."

-

Zero wasn't sure if he'd remembered how to breathe when she'd spoken the words—the explosion of a thousand different emotions in his chest at her revelation overwhelming him momentarily. Yuuki watched, gaze still calm, composed, as he struggled visibly to keep the wide, slightly dazed grin from spreading across his face…while at the same time, frowning with uncertainty. "But…but…_Kuran…?"_

-

The small, ironic smile returned. "Oh no, Kiryuu-kun. Kaname-sen…_Kaname_-" his eyes widened slightly at the marked lack of an honorific. "-is more of a brother to me than…than even say, you." The smile widened. "Or am I mistaken? Surely…I'd thought that what with you feeding only off _my _blood, you'd feel the same way for me…?"

-

Yuuki had to wait but a fraction of a second more before Zero's breathless "_I do…!"_ exploded from him with an intensity that made her womanly flesh quicken…even if it was accompanied by a furious blush reddening his pale skin. "I…I…yes, Yuuki, I…I think of you…a lot…_that_ way…"

-

She said nothing, merely continuing to smile at him while he engaged in an internal battle she was not allowed to share. "But I…I don't just want you, Yuuki!" Zero's voice was surprisingly steady and blustering at the same time. "I…I don't just think of you as something I…_desire_ or…or…" Not trusting his mouth any further, the silver-haired prefect lapsed into a mortified silence.

-

And for the first time the entire evening…Yuuki's warm, chocolate eyes softened. "Then what do you feel, Zero?" she asked softly…though some gut instinct within her told her that the many subtle signs that, just the evening before, Kaname-sen…_er…well_…had nudged her into noticing (along with that very, _very, VERY _surprising revelation…the one that was connected to her past, in particular…) were all true…_that Zero _did_ feel the same way for her…that Zero _did_ love her…_"What exactly do you see me as?"

-

The silence that followed was so long that she'd very nearly given up hope for an answer. It all changed when Zero looked up at her.

-

Now…there was no more blustering hesitation, no more flustered mumbling from her silver-haired partner. Zero's eyes gazed at her with a simplicity that caused a tremble throughout her body. "I look at you and…see all that there is to be loved and protected in my world," he spoke quietly…no jeweled words of deception, no flowery speeches of maudlin sentiment. Merely the truest words she had ever heard. "I look at you…and I see all that is pure and true and beautiful. I look at you…and only you and only then can I know of love and truth and beauty. I…I've been looking at you for a very, _very_ long time, Yuuki…"

-

Yuuki could not speak, feeling the indifferent mask crumble away as her eyes filled with tears of joy, pain and relief—but somehow…somehow managed to keep herself seated. Even if the wild, teary grin was tugging at her lips, unable to be suppressed. Even if she was practically on the balls of her feet. Even if he would inevitably find out that she felt the same way…had felt the same way for a long, _long _time…

-

Zero, heartened by the smile she was directing him…as well as the sudden, instinctive hope that had risen unbidden in his heart at knowing that perhaps, _perhaps_ he need not fear the inevitable heartbreak of her rejection…finally spoke the words that had echoed in his heart ever since she'd cleaned the blood off of him that snowy night so many, many years ago…

-

"It doesn't matter if you don't ever feel the same way, Yuuki Cross, I….I…._I love you." _There was a small shudder of breath, as Zero's eyes widened at his deepest secret being revealed…but his voice continued to speak steadily. "I…I love you, Yuuki. And I always, _always_ wi—_mmf!"_-

His words were cut short by a small, beloved body launching herself at him—arms rising to curl instinctively around her waist as they both tumbled down to the rug beneath them. Zero's startled, overjoyed, _"Yuu-?" _was cut off by the firm press of her lips against his and the tangle of her fingers in his hair as Yuuki's lips worked furiously against his, retreating only to let out a triumphant, short-lived "Ha-!" before Zero flipped them over, switching their positions, arms wrapping around her as they lay on the rug, kissing and kissing and kissing…_she loved him. Yuuki loved him. Yuuki loved him! She loved _him! _HIM, Kiryuu Zero, HIM! EAST MY DUST, KURAN!_

-

And two hours and several passionate kisses, embraces, blood-drinking sessions and whispered secrets and revelations (with several twin declarations of "How could I EVER have been SO _STUPID _not to see _THAT?_") later…Yuuki rolled over Zero's bare chest, to whisper slyly into his ear.

-

"Now, _Kiryuu-kun…_let's work on your punishment, shall we?"

-

And Zero, dizzied with love and joy, could probably have been forgiven for the dazed "_Haah…?"_ that escaped his lips at her words.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

His naked torso was a sculpture that rivaled the Greek gods of any antiquity, a stature that could so easily put any Olympian to shame. A chest so broad it was wider than she stood shoulder to shoulder. Finely-scuplted muscles that lined into a perfect V, ending with sharply-protruding hips. A slight, firm curve towards the rear that the dark-haired prefect's eyes lingered on for several moments…making her silver-haired partner's blush turn perhaps a shade darker. "Faster!" she snapped, and he immediately complied—even if the mortified mumbling beneath his breath increased.

-

His gleaming pale musculature was limned with fading scars—evidence of his hunter training—the only flaw to something that was otherwise…so…damn…_perfect._ Yuuki watched, feeling the warmth pool between her thighs, as Zero—still blushing profusely and muttering underneath his breath—tremblingly undressed before her, shaking hands unable to even unloop the belt. It took him three tries to finally get rid of the damn thing, making his trousers pool in a dark puddle by his feet, which he nearly tripped over trying to escape from. That done, the silver-haired prefect stood before the girl of his dreams, a sweating, terrified _wreck,_ awaiting his further punishment.

-

Yuuki's dark eyes were fixed on the steadily-growing bulge in his plaid boxers, glimmering with unbridled desire and a childlike fascination that both warmed and terrified him. As debasing, as degrading…as plain _humiliating_ this was…Zero could not help but feel somehow that he was actually, secretly _enjoying_ it…he was actually _enjoying_ having Yuuki boss him around like this, he was actually _enjoying_ having her treat him like he was no more than a menial slave, he was actually _enjoying_ acting like her little tsundere bitchboy—_okay! Enough! _It was starting to grow cold, goosebumps erupting along his skin…but for her, he held on, standing meekly before her like a servant before his queen, feeling her gaze fire a searing trail as it trailed a languid visual caress from face to chest to groin to…to…"Those. Off with them. Now."

-

And Zero himself was astonished at how his body seemed to automatically respond to the command, a silent _Yes, my queen…_resounding somewhere within him, as his hands clumsily pulled off his plaid boxers—leaving him completely exposed. Leaving the large, very _hard_ evidence of his arousal exposed.

-

Within mere seconds, he stood before her—proud, glorious…and completely naked.

-

Yuuki's eyes fain screamed with a sexual delight so _blatant_, that he found himself hardening and engorging within mere moments of seeing her eyes fixed upon _him._ He'd never felt more…more like a _man…_had never felt more desirable, more wanted than he did those few moments…gazing down at his swollen, wildly-erect, red-black manhood, moisture dewing the sensitive tip and running in a slow trickle down the side. Yuuki's eyes followed it with a hunger he did not fail to notice, making Zero want suddenly very much to beg her to touch him.

-

"You're…you're…_beautiful."_

_-_

_Beautiful. _He'd never thought he'd ever heard a more sweet than that…that coming from her. The swell of love and pride within him made him harden even faster, making the dark-haired prefect lean closer, a hand reaching tentatively forward…he tensed, skin breaking into a pleasurable sweat of anticipation at that beloved, beloved touch he had thought only his dreams could ever have brought to life…

-  
…when she stopped, an uncertain frown tugging at her forehead. Zero felt his shoulders sag slightly with dissappointment. "Don't you want to…" the hurt in his voice made her look at him, eyes softening slightly, but the frown remaining.

-

"Don't be silly, Zero. Of course I want to!"

-

He felt a grin of relief twitch at the corners of his lips. "Then why don't you…?" Zero was both mortified as well as inexplicably smug at the low, whining tone his voice had taken.

-

Yuuki's eyes flashed a dark desire that immediately found life in his groin as she answered—"Oh no, Zero. That's your punishment. All I'm going to do…"

-

He waited, breath bated with anticipation…_yes…yes! Punish me…punish me, I beg you…!_

-

"…is watch."

-

_Watch._ Zero felt a tiny stab of dissappointment once more, but accepted it all the same. After all…if Yuuki had been desiring him when he had been watching her…surely it was fair to have her merely watch him now?

-

He did not answer, instead merely fixing his gaze upon her eyes…those wide, endless crimson-ebony eyes he longed no more than to lose himself and die, die happy…a hand reaching over to brush lightly over a taut beige-pink nipple, making it pucker and swell at the touch, a shudder of delight rippling through his ivory-pale frame…"Aahh…!"

-

Yuuki was leaning forward now, mouth hanging slightly open, eyes glazed over with a lust she had never thought herself capable of. _So this was what it was like…whenever Zero dreamed about her? This was how beautiful it was…?_

-

Zero's fingers continued to fondle his nipple, while his other hand traveled down in a slow, sensual slide over naked, sweat-slicked skin to run in a slight, shuddering, feather-light touch over his wildly-throbbing manhood…making his hips buck out involuntarily against the contact—_"Unnh! Aahh…"_—while journeying even downwards…towards the heavy twin orbs that hung beneath his arousal. Fingers curling as he scooped up some of the sticky white fluid that had been dewing at the tip of his manhood to better lubricate himself, Zero cupped himself…slowly beginning to caress the sensitive sacs of flesh as Yuuki watched, feeling her own nether regions beginning to pulsate with liquid heat, feeling her own nipples harden through the flimsy fabric of her tank top at the arousing sight he made.

-

His movements were becoming slightly rougher, manhood growing stiffer and stiffer with each caressing motion of his hand against his hardened flesh…cupping, fondling, tugging at the heavy sacs of flesh, as his other hand moved from nipple to nipple—eyes never leaving Yuuki, who continued to watch him, the sheer waves of desire and blatant hunger that radiated between them making it an incredibly profound experience for both of them. The intensity in Zero's eyes seared her—it burned her, making her feel as though every inch of her body was being slowly, methodically being coated with warm honey that held the sinful promise of his hot, wet tongue plundering her deepest, darkest depths…slowly, so, so slowly, his hand reached from massaging his heavy sacs to slide in slow, slick strokes over his tumescent arousal…brushing lightly—so, so lightly—over his red-black tip, making a cry, spontaneous, unforced, tear past his lips.

-

_"Yuu…Yuuki!"_

The dark-haired prefect tore her eyes away from him with great difficulty, stomach fluttering crazily with lustful butterflies, as she gazed absently at the wet patch in her pants. _Oh well. Can't be helped, I guess._

-

Zero's nipples were now swollen and red from his ministrations, and she was seized with sudden, inexplicable urge to feel them in her mouth…to lick him, suckle him, taste him…make him moan with delight and scream her name again and again…make him beg, plead her to allow him release and cry with pleasure until his hoarsened throat had no hope for healing… "Yuuki…_ahh…ahhh, Yuuki!"_ His hand was now moving in a sensual, rhythmic melody, hips beginning to undulate unconsciously…hand pumping, stroking, gliding over his flesh with graceful, yet strangely wild movements, the only sound in the room now being the sharp, shallow bursts of their breaths, the pounding of their hearts and the slick slap of flesh against flesh as Zero pleasured himself for her…punish me…I beg you, punish me…please, please, punish me…!

-

And in the midst of it all, Yuuki felt herself lose control of all sense of bodily motion—feeling her fingers reach unconsciously towards the spot where the wet, pleasurable ache of watching Zero burned the greatest…though the actions held a certain remoteness—a sense of ethereality, perhaps…of course…it was Zero's touch she longed for…not hers…soon enough, she could vaguely sense her other hand rubbing against her naked breast as Zero's hand continued to glide sensually over his wildly-pulsating manhood, eyes widened and glazed with desire, mouth falling open with pleasure as he watched her…"Yuuki….oh, oh god, _Yuuki-!"_

-

The minutes, deliciously protracted, burned long and desirous for both lovers as they—without so much as having even touched each other—pleasured themselves into a torrid, burning, desirous heat…pants, gasps, moans, whimpers and that soft, unmistakable melody of the slap slap slap of flesh against flesh falling like the sweetest melody to their ears.

-

Zero's motions had now grown so wild, so frantic almost—gazing as he was into the eyes of the woman he so frenziedly loved—feeling his desperation grow with each slick slide of his hand against his tumescent blood-hardened arousal, palm continuing to fist himself with deep, wildly-jerking strokes…while conversely, his fingers caressed his swollen, leaking tip with maddening delicacy, probing, fingering himself as Yuuki's motions began to mirror his in intensity, making his thighs clench wildly as nearly all the blood in his body rushed to pool in his groin.

-

A rustle of sheets, pounding, pleasurable agony in his chest, blood pounding even harder as it rushed even swifter to his groin…she was on all-fours now, fingers continuing to slide and probe fiercely at the velvety, white-stained mass between her thighs—bucking against her hand, Yuuki's mouth had fallen open with pleasure, though her eyes never left his, breasts beginning to shake at the bucking motions—"Unnh…Ze-_Zero!"_

-

He felt as though the breath had been knocked from his lungs—wanting no more than to take those two accursed steps forward and position himself until he was bucking into those hot, pliant lips…restraining himself with great difficulty, Zero continued to pump himself, other hand leaving his nipples to reach down once more towards his aching orbs…beginning to fondle himself once more—tugging at himself until that tight knot of tension that was steadily building up within him at the sight of Yuuki before him, as well as the motions of his own hand, threatened to loosen soon…very, very soon… "Yuu-Yuuki! _Yuuki…!"_

-

Something about his voice…his tone, perhaps—that note of pleading…tore past that veil of blinding pleasure that had currently overwhelmed Yuuki's senses, making her gaze at him through dazed eyes, while her fingers continued to work their magic between her thighs, body continuing to buck and thrust against the source of her own pleasuring. _Wh-what is it?_

-

He was too far gone to pronounce anything more articulate than his own wild moans and grunt of incoherent pleasure…but it seemed to fain scream itself to her…_I-I…love you, Yuuki… oh god—I love you! I love you so much! I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!_

-

And that itself was just…so…beautiful…that she felt her body coil and arch of its own accord as Yuuki screamed with pleasure at the blissful, searing climax bathing the point between her thighs…and while before her, Zero's jaw unclenched to release a sound that, combined with hers, was sure to be heard in every room of Cross Academy. Lost in the throes of ecstasy as he was, Zero's hand continued to glide in slick, gentler strokes as he too descended with languid, infinite slowness from that blinding precipice of the sweetest, sweetest pleasure he had ever known…

-

He collapsed in her arms later and her own rose, quite of their own accord, to curl around his neck—another tangling in his hair as their gasping pants melted against sweat-slicked skin…hearts beating in perfect harmony, her hair spreading like a spray of dark blood over the pillows, his spreading like a moonlit veil over her throat and breasts. "How…strange…" Yuuki managed to pant in a whisper, feeling a lazy grin tug at her lips. "It's almost…like we…like we made love…"

-

And they hadn't so much as touched each other.

-

Uncaring of their nakedness, Zero clung to her—feeling the unfamiliar tightening in his throat once more…choked with a depth of emotion that only she could so easily bring in him. He felt as though he had died and come back to life—an acing bone-deep happiness swirling within him…at odds with the sudden choking vulnerability. "Please…_please…"_

-

Yuuki, recovering quicker, stroked her fingers through his hair, smiling as she pressed kisses against his sweat-darkened hair, blissful in the comforting warmth of Zero's body agaisnt her own, as well as his soothing scent of cinammon and crushed pine needles…as well as the musky scent of his seed, and a scent she hadn't perceived before—the pleasant smell of freshly steaming earth before the rains…"What, Zero?" she murmured.

-

He withdrew slightly to gaze down at her with eyes she had never before seen…eyes that were soft, vulnerable, pleading—she'd done it. She'd finally broken past that mask…that cold, indifferent mask of self-loathing at the beast he had become…"Don't leave me," Zero whispered, voice trembling. He was trembling all over, she noticed. "After this, I…I don't…between us, I…don't…" _I don't want to have ruined things between us again…_"Don't leave me. Please…please don't leave me…"-

And when his breath had recovered sufficiently enough for him to speak once more, Zero continued."I…I told you once, didn't I, Yuuki? You can…you can do anything, _anything_ you want to me…you have the right to be as cruel to me as you wish…" His breath shuddered. "Hurt me…hate me…even _kill_ me, if you want, Yuuki. Do anything. _Anything._ Just…just don't…" his eyes closed. He turned away from her for several moments. "…just don't leave me. I…I couldn't bear it. I'll…I'll die if you leave me-"

-

Zero had begun to tremble violently now, and Yuuki had to draw him closer—feeling her eyes fill with tears at the soft plea. "Never," she promised, raining kisses in his hair. _"Never."_

-

He pulled away yet again, making her protest for a moment, before being silenced by the gentle press of his fingers against her lips. There was a newer peace in his eyes…a soft, contented happiness she had never before seen. "I'll protect you," Zero promised in a whisper, but the strength behind the words was not lost. "No matter what they say…Kuran…Aido…even the Chairman…I'll protect you. I'll…I'll find a way. I'll find a way to stay alive for you, Yuuki. I promise."

-

And Yuuki, whose mouth had opened to immediately correct his assumption that Kaname-sen…er…well…Kaname-oniisa…(no! Not yet! She was still on the process of mentally accustoming herself to something that still sounded so far-fetched!) would ever see (or had ever seen) her as anything other than his adorable baby sister…was silenced once more by the gentle press of Zero's lips to hers, mind darkening in a swoon of pleasure—and not even noticing Zero pulling a bedsheet between their straining, naked bodies so as to stop himself from going too far…he was a closet romantic, after all…as their lips continued their mutual dance of pleasure, kissing and kissing and kissing…

-

_Oh, yes, _Yuuki decided, as Zero's lips trailed down her jawline, suckling possessively at her collarbone. _Kaname's revelation and the change in their relationship would have to be revealed to Zero at a later time…one happiness itself was enough…_

-

As of now…Zero, lying in her arms—content with the eternal promise of Yuuki's love—could enjoy perhaps this small moment of peace in a world that had otherwise torn it all away from him. But Yuuki would never truly understand the true depth of Zero's love for her. She wasn't just a fleeting, momentary happiness. She was another life itself.

-

Feeling the sleep tug her eyelids now, Yuuki bent to press a last kiss to Zero's soft, silver hair nuzzling her bosom, before drifting off into a deep, contented sleep.

-

-

-

* * *

**A/N: **It's kinda implied that Kaname revealed Yuuki's memories to her in a process that involved absolutely no blood whatsoever =) (*he must have shown her photographs or something XD)... and Yuuki's still human, and sees Kaname only as a darling elder oniisama ='3 ...though she's still trying to get used to it............AND ZERO IS HER MAN!!! 8D

Well i hope you enjoyed that...i sure did have a lot of fun writing it, you can bet ;D (*head exploding with perverted thoughts of Zer-**is violently killed by Yuuki's Artemis rod X'D)

And last but not least....**revieeeeeeeeeeeewwwwww!!!!! ^_^**


End file.
